Instructions for Adding Items
'ADDING A ROW' Here's how you add an item to an item table: Go into Edit mode. Make sure the TAB you are in is VISUAL. Click the cursor on one of the rows of the table and then right click. This should bring up a list of actions. You are going to want to go to ROW, then ADD ROW BEFORE or AFTER. If you make a mistake with the row placement, you can use ROW, DELETE ROW or CTRL-Z. Now you have inserted a new blank row. Fill it in with the info you want. TIP: An easy way to get that ORANGE text in the VISUAL mode is to highlight some ORANGE text from another cell, press CTRL-C to copy it, then CTRL-V to paste it where you want. So if you add something in the VISUAL tab, you can switch over to SOURCE, find it, then add the little star or Item's image. Or if you rather just stay in VISUAL, you don't have to add any pictures. Just put a (P) or (SP) and someone will fix it up later. TIP: It is possible to add the Image-Not-Available image while in the VISUAL tab. Click on one of the Image-Not-Available images that is already in the table, and then after you have clicked on it press CTRL-C. Then click your mouse back in the cell you want the image and press CTRL-V. The odd part about this trick is when you click on the image you don't get any notice that it has been selected. But it does work. Thanks, Darkchaosic Remember, nothing you do is saved until you hit Publish. So if you mess things up royally, just hit back on your browser and leave the page. Hope this helps and Thanks. 'ADDING A PICTURE' This is the hard part. If you want to add a picture, you will need to look at the SOURCE tab. It is next to VISUAL. You will see a bunch of stuff like this 'Premium/Super Premium Stars Next to Item Name' To add the little star picture to Pirate Sword, you can just copy the text from the Red Axe right BELOW it and paste it right after the Pirate Sword text, which would make the line... |Pirate Sword||8||251||||3||Ambush Attack Up- Become... |Pirate Sword ||8||251||||3||Ambush Attack Up- 'Item Image' To add the Item's image, first you have to upload a picture of the item. Here is how I have gotten Item Images: I go to Item Level-Up and take a picture of the bottom left corner of my screen with my phone. I try to get pretty close and use the macro mode along with the fireworks setting on my phone's camera. I also focus a few times until the orange of the Item name bar looks orange. Then I use a program called GIMP - it's a free picture editing software - to crop the picture pretty close to square in shape (I do that by eye, so its not always perfect) and adjust the Brightness-Contrast (I usually raise the contrast 40 to 60 then lower the brightness till the "glow" goes away). Then I scale the picture down to 200x200. Then save the picture as a jpg, with the exact name of the item capital letters and apostrophes included and that's it. All that may sound complicated - but it literally takes me 1 minute to make those adjustments.I do them by eye. The crop is quick. The Brightness-Contrast is 2 sliders. The scale is typing - 200, tab, space bar, 200, tab, enter - and since I've done it hundreds of times now, I'll never forget it - lol. So not very high tech, and honestly not a great method. I can think of a dozen other ways to get better pictures, but that was the cheapest quickest way at my disposal. Once you make the image, go to ' ' from the top navigation, and click Add Photo to upload it. Now that you have the image uploaded, you can add it to the item. When you add a row and add some stats, it looks something like this: |- | |Cool New Item||10||400||800||2||Lightning Enchant Effect where... |- <---Beginning of row | <---Item Image |Item Name||Weight||Attack||Lv10 Attack||Slots||Buff Name Just add the Item image to the second line and your done |- | |Cool New Item||10||400||800||2||Lightning Enchant Effect 'Frequently Used Images' Premium and Super Premium stars Premium Super Premium Item Images Image Not Available Category:Help Category:Equipment